Love and Revenge
by HyunkiLee
Summary: Sebuah kisah dendam lama dan cinta. Dendam Kyuhyun akan kematian ibunya. Dan Cintanya kepada sosok Sungmin /kyumin/


Love and Revenge

Cast : KyuMin and other cast

Genre : Sad, romance, misteri

Rate : T

Warn : Yaoi, EYD kacau. Alur berantakan.

Angin berhembus menjatuhkan dedaunan mapel yang telah mengering, alunan melodi gemersik pohon seakan mengiringi langkahku. Aku menatap kosong langit, dapat aku rasakan dentuman gemuruh awan yang saling bertabrakan. Perlahan aku menundukkan kepalaku, menatap nisan yang berada dihadapanku. Melantunkan bait demi bait do'a, berharap angin akan menyampaikannya.

Liliy putih yang ku genggam, perlahan ku taruh di atas pusaranya. Ku ukir senyum terbaikku, berusaha menghapus segala sesak yang menimpa dadaku.

"Eomma, apa kabar?" Hanya desiran angin yang menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Aku harap eomma bahagia disana." Lirihku pelan, perlahan aku berdiri. Membungkuk hormat pada makam ibuku. Dan beranjak untuk segera pulang.

Aku menatap datar jalanan kota yang ramai, memperhatikan setiap orang yang berlalu lalang dengan kesibukkan masing-masing. Menit demi menit terlewat, tak terasa bus ini pun berhenti. Aku beranjak dari dudukku.

"Akkh kenapa bisa berdarah, appo." Langkah ku terhenti saat mendengar ringisan seseorang, nampak siluet nanja yang bersandar di pohon itu. Aku mencoba menghampirinya.

"Darahnya tak mau berhenti hiks." Aku berdiri tepat dihadapannya, seseorang yang meringis tadi tertunduk dan terisak, aku menyentuh pelan pundakknya. Ia mendongak.

Deg

Tatapan manik mata itu menjerat diriku, aku terdiam bisu. Ia menatapku bingung, dengan mata sembabnya karena habis menangis.

"Eung tuan?" Lamunan ku terhenti saat suara yang bagaikan melodi mengalun indah di telingaku. Aku menatap namja itu, lutut itu terluka cukup parah.

"Kau terjatuh?" tanyaku singkat. Dengan ragu ia sedikit menggangguk. Aku dengan telaten membersihkan lukanya dan membalutnya dengan perban yang ada ditasku.

"Gomawo." Ia tersenyum manis.

"Ahh ne, nama tuan siapa?." Tanya nya.

"Cho Kyuhyun." Setelah itu aku pergi meninggalkannya.

Normal pov

Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat, menatap jengah seseorang dihadapannya. Manik orbs itu berkilat merah.

"Apa?" Hanya perkataan itu yang keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun. Membuat pria dihadapannya tertawa sinis.

"Apa, hah Cho Kyuhyun." Pria itu menatap nyalang pemuda berkulit pucat itu.

"Pergi, aku muak melihat wajahmu." Ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun membuat emosi pria itu memuncak.

"Kau!" geramnya kesal.

"Pergi atau kau akan menyesal." Pria itu pergi dengan sumpah serapahnya untuk Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengusap air mukanya dengan kasar, penat yang menghajar tubuhnya membuat dirinya sedikit sesak. Kyuhyun memutuskan keluar menuju taman dekat rumahnya untuk melepas penat. Berjalan pelan menikmati hembusan angin, bias cahaya mentari sore menimpa tubuhnya membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya pasti terpesona.

Bruk

Seseorang menubruk pelan tubuhnya, tubuh mungil itu sedikit terhuyung kearahnya. Dan dengan sigap kyuhyun menangkap tubuh itu.

"A-ah mian eh tuan." Sosok mungli itu sedikit kaget, mata rubah itu membulat penuh membuat wajahnya terlihat imut.

Deg

Lagi debaran jantung Kyuhyun berdentum keras, hatinya berdesir aneh kala manik matanya menatap mata rubah itu.

"Mianhae Tuan." Kyuhyun tersadar saat suara lembut itu mengalun kembali.

"Ne gwaenchana." Balas Kyuhyun sedikit canggung.

"Apa yang tuan-"

"Panggil saja aku Kyuhyun." Ucapan Sungmin terpotong oleh Kyuhyun.

"Ahh ne Kyuhyun ssi, apa yang anda lakukan disini?" Tanyanya.

"Hanya menghilangkan penat." Jawab Kyuhyun seadanya, sosok mungil itu –sungmin- mengangguk kecil.

"Geuraeyo, saya permisi dulu Kyuhyun ssi." Sungmin hendak melangkah tapi terhenti karena ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Siapa namamu?" Sungmin berbalik menatap Kyuhyun, dengan senyum manisnya ia menjawab.

"Lee Sungmin imnida." Dan dengan cepat pemuda manis itu melangkah pergi. Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis menatap sosok Sungmin.

Sungmin

Nama itu terus terngiang dikepala Kyuhyun, sejak pertama kali bertemu pemuda manis itu selalu menghantui Kyuhyun. Wajah manisnya terus telintas didalam pikirannya. Bahkan Kyuhyun sedikit aneh dengan dirinya.

'_Aku mulai gila.' _Batin Kyuhyun.

Drrt drrt

Ponselnya sedikit bergetar.

'_Myeondong, 21.00.' _

Pesan singkat membuat Kyuhyun perlahan mengukir senyum sinis.

'_mau bermain-main Kim.'_ Seringai tajam dan kilat merah membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan bergetar takut.

Tidak ada yang tahu siapa diri Kyuhyun, sosok dingin itu terlalu misterius. Bahkan sahabatnya pun tak pernah tahu seperti apa Kyuhyun. Hidupnya hanya dipenuhi kalbu kelam, tak ada cahayan sama sekali. Kejadian 10 tahun lalu membuat hidup Kyuhyun berubah menjadi sebuah neraka.

Sungmin mendesah kesal, matanya menatap tajam sosok dihadapannya.

"Hyukie-ya ini terlalu sulit." Sosok dihapannya itu mendecak sebal.

"Kau saja yang terlalu bodoh."

Pletak

"Kurang ajar." Sungut Sungmin.

"Yak Kelinci gendut."

"apa kau bilang ikan teri."

Dan akhirnya mereka saling melempar bantal satu sama lain.

"Sudah hentikan, bagaimana ini mau selesai." Ujar Sungmin.

"Hah tak tahu, ini sangat menyebalkan. Membuat sebuah lembaran laporan yang memuakkan." Eunhyuk berujar kesal.

"Entahlah, Hyukie- ya."

"hmm."

Sungmin kembali termenung, ia menerawang langit-langit kamarnya. Berbagai persolan mulai muncul dalam pikirannya.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Entahlah, aku hanya penasaran tentang kecelakaan 10 tahun lalu."

"10 tahun lalu?" Eunhyuk berujar bingung.

"Hmm kecelakaan itu mengakibatkan seorang wanita meninggal."

"Lalu?"

"Yang aku dengar, kecelakaan itu-" Sungmin menggantung ucapannya.

"Wae?"

"Sebuah pembunuhan berencana." Lirih Sungmin.

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganmu."

"Lupakan, lebih baik kita selesaikan laporan menyebalkan ini."

Eunhyuk menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingun,ia hanya mengendikkan bahu tak peduli. Dan mereka kembali berkutat dengan laporan itu.

#Myeondong

Deseiran angin membuat suasana antara 2 orang pria itu semakin mencekam, Kyuhyun menatap tajam pria dihapannya.

"Apa lagi mau mu?"

"Mau ku?" pria itu balik bertanya.

"Mau ku membunuhmu Cho Kyuhyun." Ujarnya lagi yang disambut kekehan pelan dari Kyuhyun.

"Membunuhku heh, dalam mimpi mu." Perkataan dingin dan angkuh membuat rahang pria dihadapannya mengeras.

"Sebelum kau membunuhku, aku yang akan memasukkan mu kepenjara."

"Sialan kau Cho Kyuhyun."

"Tak ada lagi Kyuhyun yang polos dan bodoh. Kejadian itu membuat seorang Kyuhyun berubah. Sekarang yang ada hanya Kyuhyun yang akan membalas dendamnya." Setelah berujar seperti itu Kyuhyun masuk kedalam mobilnya dan memacu cepat kendaraannya.

Sungmin terbangun dengan terburu-buru, ia membersihkan badannya dan berpakain kantor dengan cepat. Ia begitu panik saat tahu kalau ia sudah telat. Pagi ini ia ada rapat, bisa-bisa ia dimeli atasannya jika ia terlambat.

"Eotteokae, akh mobilku juga rusak." Sungmin bertambah panik. Ia memutuskan untuk naik bus. Saat akan menyebrang sebuah mobil hitam hampir menabraknya.

Pemilik mobil itu keluar.

"Kyuhyun ssi." Ujar Sungmin.

"ah mian Sungmin ssi, kau mau kekantor?."

"Ne, ah mian aku buru-buru."

"Biar kuantar."

"Eh?" dahi sungmin mengernyit heran.

"Anggap saja permintaan maafku." Sungmin tak ada pilihan lain, ia pun masuk kedalam mobil Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun langsung memacu mobilnya cepat.

Suasana didalam mobil itu terasa kaku dan tegang, Sungmin melirik sebentar ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun ssi gomawo ne." Ucapan Sungmin memecah keheningan antara ke 2 pemuda itu.

"Untuk?"

"Hmm kau selalu menolongku." Kyuhyun melihat senyum itu lagi, membuat jantungnya berpacu cepat lagi.

"Ne cheonma."

TBC

Annyeong haseyo, saya mencoba membuat ff lagi ^^

Walaupun masih berantakan, saya harap ada yang mau baca dan review. Harap maklum kalau tulisan saya berantakan. Saya hanya anak kecil kkk~ bahkan seragam pun masih seragam SMP.

Bersyukur cerita saya yang _makna cinta_ ada yang merespon walau hanya sedikit, tapi saya mengucapkan Terima Kasih banyak ^^

Kalau ff ini ada yang merespon mungkin saya lanjut, tapi kalau tidak mungkin gak dilanjut hehehe. ^^

Regads: Hyunki Lee

Mind to Review?


End file.
